


19 Vampire

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon-Typical Violence, Character death but he doesn't stay dead, M/M, Mild Language, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sexual Content, Slayer Dean, Vampire Castiel, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the Hellmouth was closed in Sunnydale the rise of a new breed of slayer took place.  When all of the slayers were Awakened a change happened in the universe and a male slayer was chosen.</p><p>Dean had been tested, teased and finally prevailed as the only male slayer in existence.  He had claimed the title for a few years and still no other male turned up.  Dean was brought back to the USA after the Council ran another battery of tests and he had passed.  Dean, Mary and Sam settled down in a small city where Mary went back to her job as a nurse, Sam continued his studies in the occult, Benny was their day walking vampire friend and Dean took up his slayer duties.</p><p>It did not take long for Dean to catch the eye of Castiel, the leader of the vampire community in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured the Buffy 'verse vampires were more common and most familiar so I used it to work out this story. Just like Supernatural I do not own any copyrighted material.

Castiel moved in the shadows as he watched Dean flip through the air over the vampires that attacked him.  Dean was agile, strong and one of the best slayers Castiel had ever seen.  Castiel had sent his minions out on a suicide mission.  He needed to test the new slayer before he engaged him himself.  Castiel had heard the rumors that a slayer had moved to town with his family but had not been spotted.  Castiel saw him and wanted him for his own pleasure.

“Dean behind you!” an unseen person called out.

Castiel disappeared from his spot and cloaked himself and moved to a better vantage point.  He spotted the other human.  Castiel sent out his feelers and knew that the man was just human.  He was not another slayer.  There was something special about him but not a threat.  He was the assistant.  Castiel made a mental note to make sure he was taken out before he went for the slayer.

“Dean that was the fastest I’ve seen you move.  The extra training is definitely working out,” Sam made a few hand gestures and the shield dropped.

Castiel nodded.  Dean’s help was a witch.  Castiel mentally rearranged his plan.  He followed them as they walked through the deserted park.

“I know but it felt off.  Like I dunno, something wasn’t right ‘bout those vamps Sammy,” Dean paused and turned around.

Castiel knew that he looked right at him but he could not see him.  Dean took a few steps toward him.  Castiel smiled as he stood inches away.  Castiel stared into his eyes and Dean looked into his without being aware.

“I dunno,” Dean shrugged and turned back around, “I thought one of them was following us.  I have this sense that we’re being watched.”

“I think you’re just on an adrenaline high is all.  You need another fight or . . . something else to work it off,” Sam made notes of the fight as they walked.

“You tellin’ me to go get laid?” Dean snickered.

“Well it seems to help.  Back to what you were saying before though, the vampires seemed to just be waiting for you.  What sense does that even make?” Sam looked up from his journal.

“Exactly!  That’s what it was.  It was like they were a present wrapped up and waiting.  Do you think the clan leader sent out some of his boys to see if I’d show up?” Dean spun his stake as they walked.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea.  They usually know when a slayer shows up.  What better way of testing to see what you're capable of than sending a few vamps out to die?” Sam nodded as they walked aimlessly.

“Eh I guess so.  It did feel good to dust those bastards after a dry spell,” Dean hopped a little, “got the blood flowing and I feel better about the pointless drills you run with me.”

“We’re lucky to have a friendly vampire on our side to work with.  I don’t think Benny is going to like it here though.  He’s one of the rare day walkers and you know how the night walkers get about that.  I’ve done as much shielding I can at home and he has a mojo bag but ya know sometimes it just takes seeing him and they know.”

Castiel almost grabbed Sam and tortured the information out of him.  Another day walker meant he could be challenged.  He had spent the last two decades getting the vampires and other supernatural creatures under his control.  Castiel knew he would have to find Benny and have a conversation.

Dean stopped and turned again.  Castiel noticed his eyes shifted colours and it made him put up another ward.  Castiel knew that some slayers had abilities that could sense and see magic being used.  If Castiel wasn’t careful he would reveal himself.  Luckily his own abilities were older than the country they lived in so he would not be easily spotted.  Dean scanned the area with his second sight and let out a sigh.

“Still getting the goose bumps?” Sam looked around as well to make sure there was not something they had missed.

“Yeah.  I can feel a tug.  It’s not like anything else I have felt before.  It keeps pulling at my consciousness,” Dean turned around and they changed directions.

“You want me to cast a revealing spell?  There could be something lurking just outside our perception capabilities and it can force them into sight,” Sam put his notebook in his bag and searched for the bottle he had prepared with the spell.

“Naw.  I used the second sight that Bobby helped me with and there wasn’t anything.”

“That’s just for magics though.  To see hidden spells or something hiding with a spell.  That won’t let you see a being that has the power to just disappear,” Sam closed his bag and looked around again.

“Yeah I know.  But if anything like that is lurking we’re good as dead anyway.  They would be ancient.  I don’t know if I can hold my own against that.”

“Stop under estimating yourself.  Plus that’s why you have me.  When the Council reformed after the Sunnydale crisis they knew that you had to be with me.  No slayer without their partner.  We got lucky that I was Awakened or you could have been stuck with Becky.”

“I would have sacrificed myself to that one creature in Arizona,” Dean laughed, “poor Garth and Krissy.  I think Garth contacted the Council to get assigned to another slayer.  Krissy will be pissed is she’s left with Becky.”

“I don’t think anything else is going on tonight.  Why don’t we patrol for another half hour then you can go do what you need to do?” Sam checked his watch.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Castiel grinned and went off to find his meal before he made advancement on the new slayer in town.

 

Dean walked into the first bar that he found.  They had been in Dorchester for a few weeks but he had not checked out what the haunts of the town were.  He just knew he had to get some energy off and bars were easiest places to pick someone up for the night.  Dean had not changed out of his slayer leather as soon as he walked in eyes washed over him.  Dean smiled as he took a seat at the bar.

“Bluemoon tall please,” Dean told the bartender.

“Sure thing.”

Dean sat at the bar and sipped his beer and looked around at the available people.  No one had caught his eye and he gave a mental sigh.  Dean tapped his foot and watched the game on the TV.  Then a very warm body settled beside him.  Dean fought the urge to look.

“Whiskey and ginger ale please,” the baritone voice directed at the bartender, “hey there.”

Dean knew it was directed at him but he could not bring himself to look over.  The man put his hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean had no choice but to turn around.

“Hi,” Dean hoped his face did not reveal the awestruck he felt as he took in the magnificent blue eyes and perfectly full mouth.

“You here alone?” Castiel batted his dark lashes.

“Yeah.  Just got off work.”

“Me too,” Castiel nodded a thank you to the bartender, “just trying to get the edge off.”

“Yeah,” Dean softly smiled as he glanced down at the man’s full lips again and imagined what those lips could do.

“Cas.”

“Dean.”

“You look like you could use some stress relief,” Castiel sipped his drink and pulled back his power so that Dean would agree on his own free will.

“I could.  Yeah,” Dean felt the hand on his thigh move higher.

“Do you live nearby or should we go back to my place?” Castiel finished his drink and from seemingly nowhere laid a few bills on the bar top to cover their drinks.

“I live across town.  Work was nearby,” Dean gulped down the rest of his beer and put the empty glass on the bar top and tried not to think about what he was about to do.

“I drove and my place is closer.  Come,” Castiel stood and took Dean’s hand.

Dean followed Castiel to his car and was surprised that it was a Shelby.  Steel blue and fully restored.  Dean hoped that Castiel’s sex was like his driving.  Dean had a feeling it would be.  Dean felt that pull that had been with him while he was in the park with Sam.  He looked out the window and in the mirror.   Nothing was there.  Dean gulped when they pulled into driveway of a large house.  Castiel hit the button and the garage that led underground opened.

Castiel wasted no time with Dean.  As soon as they were out the car Castiel yanked him forward and kissed him.  It was fast, precise and breath taking.  Dean knew it would be like his driving.  Dean moaned into his mouth.

Dean gasped when Castiel pushed him back on the bed.  Dean froze for a moment.  He did not recall stairs or walking into the house.  Dean sat up on his elbows and watched Castiel undress.  Dean shrugged and figured he had been so caught up in the kissing and groping he had not realized they moved.

Castiel roughly undressed Dean.  Then he was on him again.  The kisses were powerful and sweet in one breath.  Dean moaned as Castiel began to prepare him.  It had been awhile since he had been on the receiving end of someone’s affections.  He was glad that it was Castiel.  Dean mumbled his name over and over as he stretched him. 

“Please,” Dean whined impatiently.

“Don’t worry I will get to it.  You are so gorgeous like this,” Castiel watched Dean as he his hit prostate.

“Oh fuck.”

“You will be mine.”

“Yes,” Dean whined as he pushed down against Castiel fingers.

Dean knew he was in for a wild satisfying night.

<<<>>> 

Dean woke and smiled as the soreness washed over him.  It had been a good night.  Castiel was not in the bed with him and Dean frowned.  He had never spent the night with someone before and Castiel was gone when he woke up.  Dean stretched and got out of bed.  Dean froze when he saw blood stains on the pillow case.  His hand flew to his neck.  Castiel had gotten a little wild with the biting.  Dean went to the mirror and looked at his neck.  No marks.  Dean sighed and relaxed. 

“Good morning,” Castiel called from the kitchen when Dean appeared after a shower.

“Mornin’.  I, uh, sorry that I was still here.  I don’t usually stay the night if I’m not asked to.”

“Don’t worry Dean.  I wanted you here or else I would have made sure you left before I went to sleep.  I was not speaking in the moment when I said you will be mine,” Castiel placed a plate of food in front of Dean.

“Oh.  You, uh, want more from me than what we did last night?” Dean looked down at the plate.

“Yes.  I have seen you around.  You’re new to town.  You, your brother and your mother.  The town talks,” Castiel leaned against the opposite counter and sipped from his mug.

“Oh.  I guess it is a small town.  Sam is my little brother.  Shit.  I need to let him know I’m okay,” Dean jumped to go get his phone.

“No worries,” Castiel handed him the phone, “he called late last night.  I told him you were sleeping over.  You should probably text him and let him know that you are okay and that I didn’t hurt you,” Castiel smirked, “at least not more than you wanted.”

Dean blushed as he took the phone, “thanks man.  Sam gets worried with me--,” he stopped and looked wide eyed at Castiel, “being out late.  Yeah out late.”

“He’s a good brother then.  My brothers are not like that at all,” Castiel picked his mug back up.

“Oh you have brothers?” Dean sent a quick text to Sam then began to eat again.

“Yes.  Three older brothers.  Gabriel, Michael and Raphael.  They do not live here.  We are not that close but we do we do get along when we’re together.”

“What do you do for a living?” Dean watched Castiel as the sun shifted and began to stream into the kitchen.

“I am independently wealthy.”

“Oh.  Wow I wish I could say the same.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.  I just started up a security firm just to keep busy.  I am my own boss so I don’t have to work too hard when I do,” Castiel took another sip.

“Nice.  You aren’t going to eat?” Dean chewed as he watched Castiel move around the kitchen.

“It’s ten.  I have been up since six.  I’ve had breakfast and gone for my morning jog,” Castiel passed through the stream of sunlight as he walked to the fridge.

“Like six AM?  Jeez.  I haven’t been up that early since I graduated from school a few years ago.”

Castiel placed the large glass of juice by Dean’s plate.

“I don’t require much sleep to function since I basically live a life of leisure anyway.  As long as I get about six hours I am pretty much good.  So Dean,” Castiel stood on the other side of the counter and stared at him, “what do you do for a living?”

“Personal trainer.  I do in home instructions and twice a week I teach a self defense class at the health center downtown,” Dean was glad he had the self defense class so that he looked legitimate on paper.

“Nice.  You are about twenty two?”

“Yeah,” Dean ducked his head, “you’re older?”

“You have no idea,” Castiel mumbled, “yes.  Is that a problem?”

“No!” Dean replied too quickly.

“Good,” Castiel chuckled and took Dean’s empty plate, “you did enjoy yourself last night?”

“Yeah very much,” Dean gulped down the juice.

“Good.  I would like to make a regular thing of it.  Perhaps tonight I can take you out to dinner.  If you are free,” Castiel walked around the counter and put his arm around Dean.

“Yeah I’d like that,” Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes.

“Very good.”

Castiel kissed him gently and ran a hand through his damp hair.  Castiel deepened the kiss.  He felt the craving rush forward and pulled back from Dean.  Dean leaned forward to continue the kiss and Castiel stopped him.  Dean’s eyes fluttered open.

“Unfortunately today is a day I must visit my office.  I have put my name and number in your phone.  Let me know the best time for dinner tonight.  Send me your address and I will come there for you.”

“Sure.”

“My driver is in the garage and will take you home.  I will see you this evening,” Castiel kissed his cheek.

 

“So how was your night?” Sam gave Dean a knowing grin when he walked in.

“Shut up,” Dean ran a hand over his face and sat down at the table with him.

“He sounded very attractive.  You two must have been busy since you missed the first two calls,” Sam chuckled.

“Sam, I swear to god I will hurt you.”

“Okay but seriously he wasn’t a bad guy right?”

“Walked in the sun and ate real food.  He may be a shifter or something but he ain’t a vamp.  Right now that’s what matters,” Dean placed his head on the table, “he wants to see me again.”

“Oh shit.  That’s a first for you.  Do you want to see him again?” Sam watched Dean closely.

“I,” Dean sighed, “I think that I do,” he sat up.

“This could be good for you.  You’ve got a job, a house, and now a relationship.  This is just what you need,” Sam nodded and went back to the books in front him.

“What are you lookin’ into?”

“Just a few spells.  Trying to stay up to date with everything.”

“Hey boys,” Mary entered from the back stairway, “so you stayed out all night honey?” she kissed Dean’s head.

“Mom not you too,” Dean blushed.

“Guy or gal?”

“Guy.  His name is Cas, he lives in a nice house in the east side, he’s got a driver, he runs a security firm and we’re having dinner tonight.  There that’s everything.  Oh and he has three brothers,” Dean threw his hand in the air.

“Hm that’s more than I knew about that Lisa girl.  I think that you like him,” Mary ruffled his hair and went to the coffee machine.

“I might.  He made me breakfast and gave me a giant glass of fresh squeezed juice.”

“Ha!” Mary coughed to hide her laughter as she made coffee.

“What?”

“Dean my son.  He was taking care of you after, err, your night with him.  He didn’t want you to lack energy or be dehydrated.  I bet he made you take a bottle of water with you when you left.”

“Yeah he did,” Dean blushed.

“This Cas is smitten with you.  You are sure he isn’t a baddy right?”

“I haven’t done all the tests but he did walk in the sun and eat regular food.”

“Alright.  You two be careful.  I have a mid shift at work today.  I should be off by eight.  Benny will be here this evening.  He was at the grocers this morning.  Don’t go getting in trouble.  Victor is the only cop that we have with us right now.  Don’t go abusing that gift okay?” Mary eyed the boys as she made her lunch.

“We won’t.  I think I’ll patrol after dinner with Cas.  I can tell him I have an evening client,” Dean stood and headed to the basement, “I think I’ll get in some cardio.”

 

Castiel sank his teeth in the woman’s wrist as his second in command, Abaddon, took her neck.  Castiel drank deep and the warm elixir brought the colour back to his skin.  He felt the warm flood him as the blood moved through him.

“Another,” Castiel called as he dropped her wrist and blood trickled down his chin.

A woman dragged in a young man.  He was still in his jail house orange jumpsuit.  The woman kicked the back of his knees and forced him to the ground.  Castiel stood over him and watched as the man babbled in another language.

“There aren’t enough prayers for you my child.  Your god has forgotten you,” Castiel said to him in his language.

Castiel yanked him up and wasted no time as he sank his fangs into the man’s neck.  The coppery taste was as pleasing as it had been for the last hundreds of years.  The man grabbed at Castiel and tried to struggle but Castiel’s grip was true.  Castiel tossed the man to the floor and waved his hand to bring in another.

Castiel took four lives in preparation for his dinner date.  Castiel checked his reflection in the mirror.  He knew he had enough blood when he saw himself staring back at him.

“Are you sure that it was enough sire?” Abaddon knelt by his door as he got dressed.

“Yes.  The only thing that may cause some trouble is the silver.  I may need one of Gabriel’s spells to keep that reaction at bay,” Castiel tied his tie as he spoke then motioned for her to stand.

“I will fetch the skin cream.  It has fared well against the silver test.  And you are sure that Dean will test you tonight?” she stood.

“Yes.  If he had had his bag with him last night he would have.”

“I trust you.”

“I will share his blood with you.  Don’t worry we have both earned the slayer’s blood.”

“Thank you sire.”

 

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked down to Castiel’s car.    Castiel kissed him as soon as he slid into the car.

“I daydreamed about those lips in that god awful investors meeting.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Nothing.”

Dean enjoyed dinner with Castiel.  He was surprised that he was comfortable about letting a new person into his life.  Dean had slipped holy water into Castiel’s water glass when he had stepped away to take a call.  Castiel drank down the water without a flinch.  Dean was happy.  Once they finished dinner Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss and took Castiel’s hand in his.  Dean made sure the silver ring touched Castiel’s hand while they kissed.

Castiel drove Dean home and cut the engine at the curb.  Dean turned to him and smiled bashfully.  Castiel brushed his hand across Dean’s face and leaned in for a kiss.  He would not allow Dean to deepen the kiss because he knew he would not be able to control himself.

“I am going to court you properly.  I want you by my side forever.”

“We’ve only just met,” Dean ducked his head and looked up at him through his lashes, “how can you even think about that?”

“Sometimes Dean things are meant to be.  As soon as I laid eyes on you I knew.  You will be mine.  I won’t have it any other way,” Castiel stroked his thumb over the palm of his hand.

“You say that like I don’t have a choice,” Dena challenged.

“You don’t,” Castiel smirked.

“What if I have a secret life?” Dean bit his lip and leaned back.

“I don’t care.”

“You say that now.  I do like you.  It’s easy to talk to you and even though you come from a different tax bracket you don’t act like it.  Besides the flashy cars, nice house and personal staff you’re just like me.  You don’t shove that shit in my face.  I like that.  I hope you don’t give up when you know my secret.”

“I will never give up.  Now get going.  Your client isn’t going to wait,” Castiel kissed his cheek, “I had a great time.  I’ll see you this weekend.  Don’t forget to give Sam that card.  I think he’ll like Gabriel.”

“They can nerd out together on the old books.  Thanks,” Dean got out and went straight to the house and fought himself not turn back.

“Give me a few and we can head out.  I have a few things I have to save,” Sam said as he typed away on his laptop.

“Cool.  I have to change anyway.”

“Was your date fun?”

“It was amazing,” Dean giggled as he went up stairs.

<<<>>> 

Castiel checked the room and made sure that it was prepared.  He double checked that the windows were fully blacked out and sealed.  He could not have any ounce of sunlight.  Castiel wanted to do an underground room but Abaddon had been right of course.  The above ground would feel safer for his bride until the change was completed.

“It is sun down.  I have sent out the sacrifices,” Abaddon strolled into the royal room and gave a small bow.

“Great.  It should not be too much longer.  The drainage system has been tested?”

“Yes.  We fed several of the others and there were no issues at all.”

“Great.  I will get first drink and then you may come in and have the second drink.  We will finish him together,” Castiel smiled as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

“Thank you sire.”

“I do still care for you.”

“I know.  If it were different we would be together but I am okay that it isn’t.  I have found my love and I still have your friendship.  Being the goddess to your god is more than enough for me.  It has been for the last century and more,” Abaddon leaned into the touch of Castiel’s hand.

“Good.  Go have a snack and I will make sure that you know as soon as I bring him in,” Castiel kissed her and went back to his closet to change clothes.

 

Dean and Sam walked through the graveyard as the sun set.  They had been told there was a fresh grave and the person’s death had been suspicious.  Dean holstered and drew the stakes that he had as they walked.

“You’re not Clint Eastwood,” Sam mumbled as he let his gaze move over headstones and pass mausoleums.

“I’m better.  I kill monsters,” Dean gave him a wide grin.

“Are we sure that Nicole Delaney is going to be a vampire?” Sam looked to Dean for a moment.

“According to the coroners papers that mom got she had puncture wounds on the neck and arms and blood in her mouth that was not her own.  They weren’t able to pull a DNA match from the blood so I am going to say old blood with no records,” Dean holstered the stakes and began to adjust the daggers that were up his sleeves.

“Why are you so fidgety?  You don’t seem to be focused at all,” Sam tsked as Dean began to play with more of his weapons.

“I dunno.  I just can’t seem to keep my mind on one thing.”

“Could it be that you and Cas haven’t seen each other in a week?” Sam smirked as he watched his brother.

“It might be.  I mean, we were heavy on for over a month and now he’s away on a business trip.  I just can’t help it.  I’m used to the courting.”

“Courting?” Sam chuckled, “you think you’re going to marry this man?  You do realize you’re not even in your mid-twenties yet right?”

“I can’t say what it is but there’s something about Cas that just makes me believe he will be around forever.  I don’t think he’s goin’ anywhere and he treats me good.  I haven’t wanted for anything and he values my opinions.  He redecorated one of his guest rooms and took my advice on colour schemes and furnishings.  Plus he let me help out around his house.  He doesn’t want me just because I’m a pretty face.  I think when he gets back I’m gonna tell him the truth.  I don’t want any lies between us.”

“Dean,” Sam grabbed his arm and forced him to stop, “you can’t just tell anyone about who you are.  You have to go through the Council.  They have to do a full background check, meet him, interview him and all that jazz.  You cannot just plop down on the couch with him and be all ‘by the way I kill monsters and am part of a covert team of slayers worldwide’.  How do you think he will take it?”

“I think,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “that he will freak out about the whole otherworldly and supernatural creatures being real thing and he may call me crazy but he’ll come around.  He cares for me.”

“I guess.”

They started walking again and rounded the corner to the grave they were in search of.  Dean pulled up short and signaled for Sam to put up his shield.  There were a dozen vampires around the grave already.  Dean pulled one of the stakes out and a silver dagger in the other hand.

“Well hello guys.  Fancy meeting you here,” Dean sashayed over to the vampires.

The vampires looked up but did not move.  Dean narrowed his eyes as he moved in a calculated stride.  Dean slowed and sniffed the air.  His skin ran cold and he turned to run back to Sam as his second sight went up but he was too late.  Sam was on the ground in a witch’s arms.  She threw he head back and cackled then disappeared with Sam’s unconscious body.  Dean spun around and the vampires were gone.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Dean ran around the graveyard and there was no sign of his brother or the vampires, “mom is gonna kill me.”

“She won’t have the chance,” a voice spoke from behind him.

Dean turned stake in hand and teeth clinched.  Dean’s second sight roamed over the creature.  He was sure it wasn’t human.  It was covered in residual magic.  Dean rushed the creature.

“I don’t think so,” he easily side stepped Dean.

“Where is my brother you monster?” Dean lifted the stake and marched slowly back to the creature.

“I’m not a monster Dean.  I am just as much of a man as you are,” the accent seemed thicker than when he had first appeared.

“Then take off the mask.  Let me see you.”

“Not yet.”

Dean growled and went for a kill shot.  The man had no trouble as he grabbed Dean’s outstretched arm and spun him around.  He pulled Dean tight to his chest with his arm twisted behind his back.

“I am not some young inexperienced vampire.  I am the god of this city.  I am in control of all the goings on around here.  Did you think that you could just come in this city and kill my friends and family?  Did you think you would forever go unopposed by the leader here?  You slayers are ignorant no matter your gender.  I do have to say I’m pleased that a male had finally risen.  I knew eventually it would happen.”

“You talk too much,” Dean stepped back into the man’s in step.

He laughed as Dean tried every trick that he had used before.  Dean struggled unsuccessfully against him.

“Don’t underestimate me.  I am older than anything you have encountered.  Except maybe that creature in Arizona.”

Dean froze.  Arizona?  No one knew about that except--

“You’ve been following me.  You are the reason I’ve been on edge while patrolling.  Sam said it was just my nerves and I should go work it off but it was you.  No one outside of my family and the Council know about Arizona.  I almost died out there.”

“Oh Dean.  You did die out there.  Little Sammy brought you back.  He is someone else that you underestimate.  Now I don’t have time for chit chat.  We have a schedule to keep,” the vampire dragged Dean with him as he moved out of the graveyard.

“No,” Dean began to struggle again.

Dean managed to get a dagger from his wrist sheath into his hand.  He jammed it backward into the vampire’s thigh.  The vampire howled and his grip loosened on Dean.  Dean pulled out of his grip and spun on his heels.  Dean quickly threw all the daggers from his wrist sheaths into the vampire as he moved steadily back. 

The vampire stumbled for a brief moment as each blade lodged into his body.  He stood straight and pulled each dagger out and dropped them to the ground.  He moved like the winds as he struck Dean several times before he even realized the vampire had moved.  The vampire’s hits were calculated and none were wasted.  Dean crumpled to the ground and spat out blood.

“You should have aimed better,” the vampire tilted his head and observed Dean.

Dean squinted and tried not to think of who it reminded him.  The vampire was covered head to toe in black and Dean was not sure if the holy water would soak through enough to hurt him.  Dean pushed back up to his feet.  He pulled the collapsible baton from his hip and with a flick of his wrist it distended.  Dean swung high twice then with a turn brought it in low.

The vampire blocked the high blows with his arm but took the hit to his shin.  He growled and kicked Dean in the face as he knelt to strike again.  Dean flew back and hit a headstone breaking the corner of it.  The vampire took long strides to Dean and picked him up.  He slung him into the wall of a mausoleum and then picked him up again.  The vampire pressed him up against the wall hard.

“Did you really think you could fight me?  I am not easily beaten like those lesser creatures you fight.  I do not wish to kill you Dean.  I have plans for you.  Please do not make me harm you any further.”

Dean tried to kick the vampire but the vampire just took each blow.  Dean yanked at the vampires arms and wished Sam were there to cast a spell or shoot him with the silver bullets.

“Ah brother I knew you’d need me.”

The vampire dropped Dean immediately and advanced on Benny.  Dean groaned and took the time to gather himself mentally.  He tried to watch the fight between the vampires but they moved at their speed that even Dean could not track their every move.  Dean did realize that in his several hundred years Benny was not skilled enough.  Then it dawned on Dean, Benny knew that.  Benny was just a distraction.  Dean ran.  He hated that he had to but he ran and headed home.  He needed his full arsenal since Sam was not there.

Dean fell forward as he was pushed to the ground by an unseen force.  Dean rolled onto his back quickly and pulled a stake out.  The vampire stood a few feet away with his arm raised.  His clothes were tattered and he saw some skin exposed.  Dean grabbed with his free hand the little bottle.  He stood slowly then threw the bottle hard.  The vampire winced and growled as the welts appeared on his exposed skin.

“I should have killed your friend back there but I didn’t.  He’ll be able to put himself back together, eventually.  Now you can come with me of your own free will or I will take you forcefully back to my lair.”

“Forcefully it is.”

Dean felt the stake lodge into the vampire’s stomach.  The vampire grunted then backhanded Dean.

“Enough!” he bellowed, “I offered you a chance.  I was easy on you but now Dean Winchester you are mine.”

<<<>>> 

Dean winced as he slowly regained consciousness.  Dean tried to wipe his hands over his face but they pulled as the restraints pulled taut.  Dean’s eyes flew open and everything around him seemed to scream against his sight.  He closed his eyes and groaned.  His mouth was dry and he realized how hungry he was.  Then the night flooded back to him.  There were flashes of red hair, a gifted bosom, his own screams, then his own moans and blue.  Electric fire kissed by lightning blue.  Dean tried to open his eyes again and it was just as overwhelming.  He listened and realized he could hear everything but nothing at once.  He tried to call out but his voice failed.  Dean did remember he had screamed for what felt like hours.  Dean felt the exhaustion grip him again.  He let it take him.

When Dean awoke later he felt better.  His throat was not dry and his head was clear.  Dean sat up and realized he was no longer shackled.  He slowly opened his eyes to a squint.  When it did not hurt he opened them all the way.  Dean gasped as he recognized the room he had helped design.  He got off the bed and went to the door.  It was locked from the outside.

“Hey.  Hello?  Cas?” Dean called as he banged on the door.

“Dean.”

Dean jumped and turned around.  Castiel sat in the chair on the other side of the bed.

“Shit you’re trapped here too.  What the hell happened?  Did they force you to make that call and tell me you were on business trip?  Did they hurt you?” Dean’s eyes widened when he was by Castiel’s side but did not walk there, “what’s wrong with me?”

“Dean.  My sweet Dean,” Castiel stood and kissed him, “you are like me now.”

“What?” Dean looked at his hands and noticed they were scar free.

“I made you as I am.”

Dean rushed to the mirror on the wall and screamed when he could not see himself.  He faced Castiel and looked at him horror.

“No.  No.  This is some sick joke.  Sam’s gonna pop out and laugh his ass off and I’ll be normal.”

“I know this is a shock.  It will take some getting used to but you are mine.  Forever.  Because my age and abilities you will gain more rather quickly.  In a year you will see yourself again after you feed, you will be able to walk in the sun and be able to consume small amounts of human food.  In five years you’ll be able to control others.  In a decade you will have almost all of my abilities.  In two decades you will be close to my equal.  A century and you will be my equal.  My blood works wonders,” Castiel reached out to touch Dean.

“No,” Dean slapped his hand away, “where’s Sam?”

“With your friend Benny getting someone to eat.”

“Not Sammy,” Dean fell to his knees and wept.

“I figured that you would not want to be alone while you were stuck inside during daylight hours.  I turned him first so that he would be awake for you.  He will drink from the vein as will you until you can stomach less.  That is a rule you must learn, we do not kill innocent people.  I do not care how much you hunger we do not kill innocents.  We have an arrangement with the prisons.  It keeps their population under control and my houses well fed.”

“What?  Hold on?  What does the master of the city say to that?  He seemed kind of a douche when we met however long ago that was now,” Dean wiped his bloodstained eyes and stared up at Castiel.

“Oh right,” Castiel cleared his throat and dropped the fake American accent, “I am as you say the master of the city.”

“Holy shit it was you.  Why?  You hit me.  You threatened to hurt me.”

“I gave you a chance did I not?” Castiel replied in his normal Russian accented voice.

“You did.  No wonder you were easy on me.  This was your plan the entire time wasn’t it?  You made me fall in love with you so when you revealed yourself I wouldn’t kill you,” Dean stood, “well you were wrong,” he grabbed a chair and broke it, “duty first,” he plunged the broken bit into Castiel’s chest straight into his heart.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand as they fell and the blood began to spill from the wound.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered with betrayal in his eyes before they went grey.

Dean let the tears fall as Castiel’s hands fell from his.  Dean sat back on his hunches and let himself cry.  He missed the blue as it returned.  He missed when the strong hands pulled the wood out.  Dean did not miss when he flew back into a wall.

 

Dean opened his eyes and groaned.

“Déjà vu,” he mumbled as he sat up in bed.

Dean turned and almost fell out of bed as Castiel slept next to him.

“It’s early,” Castiel mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Cas?  A-are you real?  Is this real?” Dean looked around the room and it was Castiel’s bedroom.

No he realized there were no windows.  It was a replica of his bedroom.

“Dean if you are hungry Abby will bring you a nice rapist.  You seem to like AB negative so I have several of them on hand,” Castiel mumbled.

“Baby.  I had the dream again.”

“Which one love?” Castiel asked as his consciousness returned fully.

“The one where you made me.”

“Was the fight as bad as it was in real life or easy?” Castiel sat up and put his arm around him.

“It was easy.  Not nearly as much bloodshed.”

“It’ll happen.  It’s only been a year.  You’ll stop soon,” Castiel kissed his check, “now go back to sleep or I will fight you,” he lay back down.

“Yes my love.”

Dean cuddled back down into the bed with his husband.  Dean pushed the thoughts of the past away.  He had come to terms months ago with his new life style.  Sam had never been happier and his mom even accepted them.  Mary chose to stay human but she made sure they knew when they got criminals or other bad people into the hospital.  Castiel had made sure Benny was left alone as his third in command and the Council never learned what happened to their only male slayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Half way there! I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. Thank you so much for reading and sticking around through this challenge! Sorry for another skip in the prompts. I had already started this one before I got an idea this morning for the Orphan and the Desert Island prompt. Tomorrow will probably be the desert island and then orphan the following day.


End file.
